


Star Everlasting

by Tundrafire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Harry, Elfling Harry, M/M, Maybe mpreg, Temporary OCs, Top Legolas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tundrafire/pseuds/Tundrafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing nothing but pain, and hate, one the night that Freak drawled his last breath, magic unknown to his world reached out and pulled him from the darkness, giving him the chance to start over, with the knowledge that he is, indeed, loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elenion

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter. I only own my OCs.

" *Thoughts*"

" Westron"

" )Black Speech/ Parseltongue("

" ~Elvish~"

 

\---

Pain…. At the fragile age of eight, that was all one Freak knew. He even forget what it was to laugh and feel joy, if he ever had, having been raised how he was. The only friend he's ever had was the small garden snake that would accompany him when he was told to take care of Aunt Petunia's garden, or be beaten otherwise, or rather, beaten more.

Tonight's beating was one of the worse, as he now lay in his small little cupboard, on the musty, rotting mattress, stained with blood, urine, and feces. Every part of him hurt, he could taste the metallic flavor of blood in his mouth, and his breathing was more ragged than it has been the other times Uncle Vernon turned his fist on him. His eyes were starting to feel heavy, but he wasn't tired yet. He shouldn't be tired.

Maybe the end has finally come. Would he go to heaven, or down to the bad place like they said he would. 

He took in a shuttered breath, this time with less effort. He felt a tear streak down his face as he eyes drifted closed for the last time.

Yes... He was ready for it to end.

\---

The Valar watched the small child from where they were, mixed feeling all around them, but the shared agreement that the child deserved another chance… A better chance. Perhaps in a different world, where children were valued and loved. Yes, they would help this child, as the child would help many in return, when he grew of age.

With that in mind, each of the Valar reached out towards the child, lifting him from the darkness and shadows, their magic changing him to be one of their favored race, as his body deaged to that of a toddler, adjusting to his age.

They then searched all of Middle Earth until they found the one, and with words of luck and blessing, they sent the small child to be found by his new family.

\---

A woman, a lone elf with blonde hair, tied back, with a tunic and pants that were for comfort and cover only, was walking along the paths of Mirkwood, no fear in her worn eyes. The birds were singing and the forest was calm for now, so she felt no danger. Even with the sun was setting and starts were starting to speckle the sky.

Although, her peace was short-lived when the strange sound of crying reached her ears, through the trees, and she swiftly became alert, turning towards the sound, and rushed in that direction, ignoring any signs of danger until she came across a small clearing, a babe laying on the grass in the middle, proving that he has a good pair of lungs as he wailed and whines.

The elven woman blinked in awe and confusion, and she slowly walked towards the child, seeing pointed ears through the mass of obsidian black hair," ~An elfling?~" She then bent down, picking up the child gently, whom then immediately stopped crying and looked up at her, emerald eyes meeting grey as the child gave a smile, a few teeth showing, as the child seemed to be currently teething.

To that end, the woman chuckled, and sat down, holding the babe closer, as he reached out, tugging on a lock loose hair,"~ And where do you come from, Little One?~"

The elfling cooed in response and the elf smiled," Alone here, you must be a gift, as there are none besides me present to care for you. I am called Melda, and you shall be..." She checked the babe's gender, and then looked back at his face. She then glanced up, the stars seeming to shine brighter than they ever had before," ~You shall be Elenion, like the stars that witness our meeting.~"

She then stood up, Elenion still in her arms, as Melda started towards her little hut, that was safe enough from the dangers within Mirkwood, as she made it so. She then looked down at Elenion, as they walked, her tan skin in great contrast to the child's snow white skin, and she lifted him up, nuzzling him slightly, causing him to giggle,"~ You will grew true and strong. A shining hope in the darkest of times, My Little Star.~"

If only Melda knew how right she was.


	2. Nana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Death in this chapter.

" *Thoughts*"

" Westron"

" )Black Speech/ Parseltongue("

" ~Elvish~"

\---

"~ Elenion!~" Melda called out to her son, the child, now the age of nineteen, was just the right size to easily hide wherever he wished, often when she needed something of him. She stopped then, sighing as she smoothed out her simple dress, having started to wear such things when she needed to be home more, for Elenion. In fact, she had changed her lifestyle a lot to take care of her son.

 

A giggle above her caused her to smile, as she looked up and reached her hand towards a small tree, catching the body that jumped out of it with great ease, as the giggle turned into laughter that seemed to make all of the world around them brighter, as even the birds went silent to listen to the musical sound.

 

"~ Nana, what are we doing today?~" Elenion settled on his hip easily, as Melda started walking back to their house,"~ Today we are going to get you dressed and head to a center of Mirkwood, where the city is, for the day. I need to pick up some supplies from my friend that dwells there, on the outer edge.~"

 

Elenion looked at her with the same vivid emerald eyes he had as a babe," ~What is it like, Nana?~"

 

" What is what like?~" Melda asked with a humorous tone, as she knew what Elenion was asking about.

 

The elfling pouted,"~ You know what I mean. What is the elven city like?"~

 

Melda thought as she let Elenion walk beside, now holding hands,"~ Well, they are much safer than we are. Most of them reside in homes that are grown within the trees. There are many elves there, and there is a beauty to it that is enchanting.~"

 

"~ Why don't we live in the trees?~"

 

Melda chuckled at that," ~Because when I found you, I lived on the ground. I just never bothered to move to a higher dwelling, because I had more to think of than myself, and I can't leave you here to find a tree big enough to hold a home for the both of us. Nevermind the fact that it takes a great amount to skill to grow a proper home within the wood.~"

 

" ~Why didn't you get other elves to help you?~"

 

Melda paused for a moment,"~ Because.....~" She then shook her head," ~Nevermind that, have I mentioned the royal family of Mirkwood?"

 

Elenion shook his head, now interested in what was about to be said, he previous unanswered question forgotten,"~No.~"

 

Melda nodded,"~ Well, we have a king, Thranduil.~"

 

"~ Thranduil~?"

 

Melda nodded," Yes, an old and wise elf. He rules over Mirkwood, and he has a son."

 

Elenion grew excited at the mentions of a son,"~ Really?!~"

 

Melda winced," ~ Peace Elenion. You are right next to my ear, I can hear you fine.~" With a swift apology, Melda continued talking," His sons name is Legolas. He as a noble elf with a grand sense of justice. He currently lives within the castle, but the chance of seeing him will be little as we are no going that far into the city.~" She looked at her son," ~Understand?~"

 

Elenion soaked up her words with a nod, as they soon reached a clearing, a simple wooden house home, much like the simple family, setting in the middle, a black elven horse grazing beside it, not tethered due to it being there of its own free will.

 

Elenion beamed, when he saw the horse, and he hopped down, rushing over to the midnight themed stallion,"~ Sirius!~"

 

Melda stopped, as she watched boy and horse greet and play together. Sirius was named by Elenion when the steed came to them ten years ago, and it has not left since, becoming part of their little family. Even with all the seasons passed, the horse seemed unaffected by time. Something that the older elf has chosen to accept.

 

She closed her eyes for a moment then, taking a moment to be grateful for what she had, she called out,"~ Elenion, come. You need to fix your hair, and change clothes as well. Your clothes are stained with dirt and leaves.~"

 

Elenion paused in his play, and gave Sirius on last hug before darting inside before Melda, already stripping off his shirt and pants, causing the elven woman to shake her head with a smile," ~Wash up. You smell of stale earth and sweat.~"

 

The elfling nodded as he walked over to a water bucket, fresh water having been places in it ,from the stream just outside the clearing, this morning. Taking a clean rag, and dipping it into the water, he began wiping away the dirt and grime on his skin, as Melda set a change of fresh clothes out for him.

 

He then changed and sat down, as Melda walked over, running her fingers through his hair, ridding it of knots skillfully, leaving it to look like black silk that rivaled the color of Sirius's coat" ~And how would you like your hair today, My Little Star?~"

 

 

Elenion made a face as he thought for a moment,"~ Can you just braid it today, Nana? Nothing fancy, please.~"

 

Nodding, Melda started on his hair, skillfully working the locks into a simple braid, tying the end with a green string, leaving it to hang at his middle back, a few bangs framing his face," ~There you go, Elenion. Now let me dress, and we'll be on our way. You can go wait outside with Sirius if you wish. In fact, go saddle Sirius up, so we can be off sooner.~"

 

Nodding Elenion stood up from the small stool, and exiting the home, as Melda turned to dress in some pants and a tunic herself. She also made sure to grab her bow and a quiver of arrows.

 

\---

 

Elenion was already in the saddle when Melda came out, and smiled, looking at the two. With Sirius in riding gear, and Elenion settled in the saddle, holding the reins. Both with black hair that shines in the sun, they were a sight to see.

 

She shook her head then, and walked forward, swinging into the saddle, as her son moved up, holding onto Sirius's mane," ~Shall we be off then?~"

 

Elenion grinned at her and nodded," ~Yep.~"

 

Barely tapping their mounts flanks, Sirius took off at a steady canter, taking them deeper into the forest, along a path that shined with sunlight showing the safety of the forest path at it's fullest. Though Melda knew it was an illusion. Mirkwood had it's evils, but the path was safer during the day.

 

They soon reached a point where the trees widened in space and above were bridges and houses, many voices chattering up in the treetops. Elenion, who had grown bored during the ride there, didn't notice until Melda leaned forward, whispering into Elenions ear," ~We're here, Little One.~"

 

Elenion instantly perked up,"~ Really?!~"

 

As he looked in wonder, Melda steered Sirius through the wooden paths to an old oak that held a house in its trunk, and she slid off of Sirius, as he stopped, lifting Elenion from the horse's back. "~ Here we are, Elenion. Make sure to behave, alright?~"

 

He nodded,"! Don't worry, I will, Nana.!"

 

Leaving Sirius to graze on the patches of soft grass that was along the paths, they walked to the door, and Melda knocked, an elderly elven woman opening the door, her hair also blonde, but worn lines faint upon her still beautiful features, proof that she was one with a story to tell , hazel eyes smiling when they saw who was at the door,"~ Melda, it is good to know that you remembered to come today. What you asked was just finished yesterday.~"

 

Melda smiled and nodded,"~ Anytime, Rawodhiel.~"

 

Rawodhiel then looked down, at Elenion, whom was hidden behind Melda's legs, peaking out at the new elf,"~ And you must be Melda's son. She has spoke much of you since the day she had found you.~"

 

Elenion blushed at the attention, and Rawodhiel chuckled moving aside,"~ Well come in, the both of you. I have some fruit that I just picked so go ahead and help yourself. I'll go get the items you requested.~"

 

Melda nodded as she walked in, and Elenion darted, out from behind her, over to the fruits looking at them and picking up one to eat.

 

Melda sat down on a chair, as Elenion settled on the ground beside her, Rawodhiel returning with a couple wooden boxes, setting them before the family of two, before settling in a chair of her own," ~Well, there you go.~"

 

Melda nodded with a smile,"~ Thank you, Rawodhiel.~"She looked at Elenion, gesuring to the boxes,"~ These are for you, Elenion. Why not open them up?~"

 

Elenion paused mid-bite, looking at his Nana is surprise, "~For me?~" A nod reassured him, and he grinned, standing up and finishing off the fruit before he reached for the first box, the largest, and undid the clasp, with a little help from Melda. Before him, now, as a bow, finely made with wood that was almost as black as his hair, carving along it showing the small things from his childhood, from the leaves he played in, to a black horse from when Sirius came to them, to the stars, in the center of the black bow, symbolizing his namesake.

 

He looked at Melda in surprise,"~ This is mine?~"

 

Melda nodded,"~ Yes, it's too big for you now, so you'll use my old bow, but when you're older, this bow will be yours to wield, so use it well.~" Elenion want to hug her in thanks, when she stopped him,"~ Not yet. Open your next gift.~"

 

Elenion blinked in confusion at that, and turned back to the boxes, noticing the other box, smaller than the box that held the box, was decorated with carvings, and he undid the clasp, shell-shocked at what was within it. A circlet, made of silver twisted to look like the vines he often played on, a emerald gem in the center. He looked at Melda in shock,"~ Where did you get this, Nana?~"

 

Melda smiled and gestured to Rawodhiel, and Elenion looked at her in surprise, as she smiled kindly," ~It was a special request from your Nana, Young Elenion. Something to remain with you for the rest of your days. It is enchanted to grow as you grow, and only you may remove it from your person.~"

 

Elenion picked up the circlet and placed it upon his head, finding that it indeed fit perfectly, as he turned towards Melda, tears at the edge of his eyes, as he leaped forward, and hugged her, snuggling into her, as she smiled and patted his back, "~ I'm sure you will use these gifts well, Elenion.~"

 

He nodded with great enthusiam,"~ Of course I will. You got them for me, after all.~"

 

Rawodhiel nodded, then looked out her window, returning her gaze to the mother and son,"~ Well, gather your things, the both of you. The sun will set soon, and you have a ways to travel. I feel that there will be darkness within the forest tonight.~"

 

Both nodded, Elenion confused while Melda's expression turned serious for a moment. They then stood up, preparing to leave.

 

\---

 

Now home, Elenion slept as Melda sat in a chair by the window, watching the stars, at peace before something made her spine grow cold, and her heartbeat pick up. Something was out there, just beyond the clearing of their home. She stood up and rushed outside, her instincts drive her to act. She swiftly saddled the black horse once more, and rushed inside, grabbing Elenions clothes and his black bow, tying them to the saddle, as she then got the elfling himself, shaking him awake,"! Elenion, My Star, you must rise now.!"

 

He opened his eyes, reading his Nana's features,growing fearful," ~What's wrong. Nana?~"

 

She shook her head, "~ I do not know, but we must flee. Come.~"

 

She lifted the boy from the bed and carried him outside, setting him in the saddle,"~ We need to get to Rawodhiel, where it is safe.~"

 

She then went to climb into the saddle, when a humanhoid figure, clad in black armor, upon a nightmare steed, stepped out into the clearing. It got off of the horse, as Melda turned, pulling out a short elven sword, prepared to defend her son.

 

") Give us the elfling, and your death will be swift!("

 

Melda snarled, not understanding

 

the Ring Wraith, though Elenion had, as he whimpered in fear, trying to hide in the saddle. A few moment pasted, and the Nazgul grew impatient and attacked Melda, as she brough up her swrd to block his own. In a flurry of clashing metal, sparks, and movement, Melda cried out,"~ Elenion, go! Now!~"

 

That was the moment the Ringwraith took advantage off, stabbing her right though the middle, then yanking the sword out, waiting for her to fall.

 

Elenion cried out, seeing the blood soaking her clothes, as she staggered," Nana!"

 

She then turned, slowing making her way to her son, leaning against the saddle, and raised her hand. "~ Elenion, don't ever forget that I love you.~" She then slapped Sirius's hindquarters, sending him at a gallop without her, taking Elenion further from her, as she fell, the smell of blood filling her nose, as her eyes closed.

 

In that moment, as the Nazgul screeched and turned to mount it's own horse in a poor attempt to chase, her last words were," ~Live, Elenion, My Star.~"

 

Elenion cried out, wanting Sirius to stop and go back for Melda, though the black stallion did not slow, only speeding up in response.

 

When the black stallion finally did stop, he was before the home of Rawodhiel, who came outside, hearing the horse approach," ~Elenion?~"

 

She rushed to the mounts side, seeing Elenion on the saddle crying, looking at her," ~N-Nana… A black monster attacked us before she could get on…~"

 

Rawodhiel pulled the elfling from the saddle, holding him close as he cried out all his pain, clinging to her faint green dress, both knowing that Melda was gone.

 

The elderly elven woman gathered herself first,"~ Come, Elenion, lets clean you up, and give you something warm.~"

 

She looked at Sirius, and nodded in thanks for his trouble, and led the elfling into the tree house, where he would finish out his childhood, always remembering the loss of Melda, his Nana…. His Mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's alright to say you cried. I cried when Melda was killed while I was typing it. Kudos and Comments keep this story going.


	3. Words Exchanged and Journeys Traveled

Just about to start this new chapter, check the old one, look at kudos and follows and then…. WTF, when did that happen. Now I know I gotta post another chapter, especially with the replies from BBHW (KattyByNature), ShadowsWithoutHope, kkamjongbel, LegendaryBritinKinlor, Junebug, Faery66, ob1292, Sefir98, Zayabel_Draga, dancing_dahlia, monkeytalks, pepear, and ShadowGrrl98 . Thanks for the replies by the way. Ya'll are what keep this story going. But nevermind that, I'm sure you wanna read the next chapter, instead of this, so here ya go. ^^

 

" _Thoughts"_

"Westron"

" _ **Black Speech/ Parseltongue"**_

" **Elvish"**

**-Lines, Bro-**

It has been a hundred years since the death of Melda…

An elf, standing at the height of 5'4, leaned against the tree that he had lived in, alongside Rawodhiel, whoms appearance has not changed. His unnaturally black hair was pulled back in a braid, the same one his nana would do for him when he was younger. The same circlet from back then gracing his head, and emerald eyes downcast in thought. His skin no longer as pale as it was when he was a child, but a light tan from working outside with his caretaker for the past hundred years.

Soft leather pants, with elven boots of soft deer leather, although still tough enough for long journeys and combat, gracing his feet. His tunic was dark grey and black, simple in its own way. Also leaning against the tree was a quiver, filled with arrows, crafted by Rawodhiel, and the black bow that Melda had gave him all those years ago, polished and in good-shape.

Rawodhiel stood next to him, not leaning against the tree, her old hazel eyes looking at the child she had taken care of since that night, **" Are you sure you want to do this, Elenion? You are still young, and to many, just a child.** "

Elenion looked up at his friend, teacher, guide, and smiled lightly, his own emerald eyes meeting her own as they showed his determination" **I am sure, Rawodhiel. I assume you can feel it, too. We all can. A darkness has reawoken and is seeking to shroud the world. A company of Elves, the Prince of Mirkwood included, is going to Rivendell so find a solution, and I want to help…. I know I can help. It's the least I could do after what happened back then."**

Rawodhiel sighed and stepped forward, **" Elenion, is this is out of revenge, you should not go. Nothing good will come of leaving with blackness in your heart."**

" **Blackness?"** He furrowed his eyebrows, and glared down at the green grass under his feet, **" You and I both know that Nana would be rolling in her grave, should she find out I left to avenge her."** He then chuckled slightly, and looked at the elder elf with reassurance in his gaze **," Fear not, Dear Rawodhiel. I do not leave out of revenge and anger, but out of purpose. I cannot just stand by why this is happening."**

Rawodhiel sighed and that and shook her head, rubbing the back of her head in thought, **" There is truly no way to entice you to stay, is there?"**

 He smirked in response," **No, there isn't."**

The elven woman laughed," **You are so much like her, Elenion. Would you not be male, I'd think I was looking at a ghost of Melda."** She sighed then, **" Very well. Elenion, son of Melda, Go to Rivendell. I know you will do good on your quest."** She then reached out, pulling the elf into a hug, much to his surprise, **" Make sure to come back alive, though. I do not want to lose you too, Child."**

Elenion blinked several times as he processed what just happened, then smiled, returning the hug, before stepping back, hearing Sirius trotting over, geared in  Melda's old elven riding gear, repaired as a gift from Rawodhiel as well. The stallion snorted as Elenion patted his neck in greeting, and turned to retrieve his bow and quiver of arrows.

As he did so, Rawodhiel walked up to the black horse, cradling his head, and the stallion stilled, **" Take care of Elenion for me. Make sure to bring him back alive."**

Sirius seemed to nod his head, as Elenion, quiver and bow now secure, gracefully swung into the saddle, and nodded to Rawodhiel with a smile, **" Farewell, Rawodhiel. I'll make sure to bring you back a gift when I return."**

The elven woman laughed with great mirth at that, and nodded as she patter Sirius's neck and looked up at her young charge, **" See that you bring yourself back before any gifts, Elenion."** She then gestured to the path that lead out of Mirkwood, **" Off with you both, then."**

Elenion grinned and Sirius neighed before turning and taking off down the path, as Rawodhiel watched then leave, saddened as they became shadows in the forest before vanishing altogether between the trees that blocked her sight **," Be safe, Elenion."**

**\- Lines… Lines everywhere-**

The journey was mostly uneventful. Hiding his features with a black cloak that Rawodhiel has snuck into his saddlebags, along with a few coins, water skins, and bread she had baked that morning, Elenion passed through countrysides and towns without troubles, much to his surprise. The worst event that has happened was a scuffle with a few towns guards, in which he had easily charmed his way out.

Now he was walking through a forest, path well worn from wagons and such before him. He merely lead Sirius along as he let his eyes close, listened to the many sounds around him. To the falcon in the trees, to the mouse in the bushes, and the shifting of the trees in the cool breeze. Nothing sounded out of place. Nothing that he could sense, anyway.

He then thought back on that night. The night he lost his nana. He knew now that that attack could have been avoided, her death could have never happened. She had become careless though, her alert nature, as Rawodhiel said, had dropped for merely a moment, resulting in her death.

After that night, Rawodhiel had taken up Melda's task of raising Elenion. She never took the place of his nana, though, referring to herself more as a guide and mentor. She taught Elenion to learn from the mistakes that had cost Melda her life, and he became a better elf, the elf Nana would want him to be, because of it.

He reopened his eyes then as Sirius had stopped, a lone elf standing before them, aiming an arrow at, what Elenion suspected, was his own heart. The elf was obviously male, with light leather armor, obviously the work of other elves, his oddly dark blond hair tied back in many braids. The elf then demanded in Westron," Who goes there?"

Elenion raised a slim black eyebrow and sighed, his shoulders dropping in a nonthreatening manner **," A friend."** He pulled back his hood then, not shocked that the other elf kept a straight face **," If you wish to call me that, that is. I've come to offer aid."**

" **Oh, and just what do you offer aid, too?"**

Elenion resisted the urge to sigh, annoyed by the distrust of the other elf, though again not surprised, **" I know of the council that was held here. I've been travelling for several days, so I am sure I missed it, but I offer help, my skills and my bow, to the ones who are to save these lands."**

The elf then asked in a slightly mocking tone, **" And how do you know that these lands need saving?"**

Elenion could not help but smirk then **," I am no fool, Fellow Elf. Darkness is sweeping over the lands like an airborne sickness. I do not wish to stand by when I can help."**

The elf studied him a moment longer, before cautiously putting his bow down, and gestured, turning **," Follow me then."** He then whistled and a white mare trotted up from the path ahead and stopped, letting the elf swing into the saddle, and soon both elves and horses were starting down the path again.

The elf looked at Elenion, as they were now side by side, **" I'm not one for formalities, so I'll just give my name. Call me Beinion."**

Elenion spared the elf only a glance, before pulling up his hood once more, **" I am called Elenion."**

-Lineleo, dude-

Beinion is just a temporary, and the bottom half of this chapter was a filler. Next chapter is Rivendell, and Legolas. Replies and kudos keep the story going. Until next time, then.


	4. How Easily Words Are Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been awhile. I am sorry for the wait. A lost of crap happened and all that and I just now got a new laptop yesterday. Sorry for any spelling errors and thank you all for your patience.

   

" _Thoughts"_

"Westron"

" _ **Black Speech/ Parseltongue"**_

" **Elvish"**

 

 

How slowly the days go by, or at least that is how it felt for Elenion, as he leaned against the outside of the stable. Despite being an elf, it seems like he is still eyes with just enough suspicion to not allow him to even offer his services. He tucked a loose braid behind his pointed ears, and looked at one elf that was watching him with sharp green eyes, that clearly showed his irritation. 

 

Sirius was being housed in one of the stalls, leaving him to traverse Rivendell as he saw fit. Having enough of all the eyes that seemed to follow after him, he pushed off the wall, grabbing his quiver of arrows and his bow that he had leaned against the wall next to him. Catching the attention of one elf, he asked in the kindest voice he could muster in his state," **Where is the archery range?"**

 

Said elf paused a moment before he turned and gestured down the way **," Just over that way. You can't miss it."**

 

With a quick thank you, he moved past the other, not noticing the slight look of envy at the grace his simple moves seemed to accomplish. The other elf was right, though, as after a small ways, he happened upon a large courtyard, willed with targets at many desired distances for practice. He looked around, seeing a few elves also practicing, though none of them were of importance as he passed by them all to a part of the range that was private enough for his liking.

 

In a short matter of time, he was his bow ready and an arrow notched for firing, aiming at the first target that came into his sight. He fired, hitting a little to the side of the center, and huffed in more irritation.

 

However, repeated action did not improve his skill as he fired several more, all missing his intended mark. By this time, he was the only elf in the range. He growled to himself, when a voice started him.

 

 **" Whatever is bothering you, is throwing off your aim as well. Take a break and calm down.** "

 

He turned to give the owner of the voice a biting comment when he paused in shock, as he saw who it was that the voice belonged too," **P-Prince Legolas..."**

Legolas did not look surprised as the black haired elf recognized him, and nodded in greeting, **"Just call me Legolas, please."**

 

Elenion gathered his thoughts and gave a jerking nod, a bit put off by the others sudden appearance even though he was the one he was looking for, " **Ah, right. Sorry."** He relaxed his shoulders and looked at the target, which was well abused after so many arrow, **" I...I was lost in my temper, I suppose."**

 

He set down his bow and went to retrieve the arrows, hearing the prince follow him, " **Such a temper can get you killed."**

 

Humming in response, as he started pulling the arrows from the target, Elenion nodded, " **Yes, but  is that not a flaw we all carry. I am only a simple elf after all."**

 

Legolas laughed slightly," **I suppose you are right."** He then inquired, **" What is your name?"**

 

Pausing, the raven haired elf looked back at the other, as the moonlight touched the ground and stars started to come out **," I am called Elenion."**

 

Legolas smiled in thought," **You are a star then?"**

 

Returning with a slightly saddened smile, Elenion nodded," **Yes, well, that is what my mother thought at any rate."**

 

**" Thought? You speak in past tense."**

 

**" Yes, I am. She has been dead for about a hundred years now."**

 

Legolas frowned and looked away, **" I am sorry for bringing up such memories."**

 

Gathering all the arrows, the green eyed male shook his head," **No need to apologize.** " He then added in a colder tone, " **You did not kill her after all."**

 

Legolas hummed at that as he watched the other elf put the arrows back in the quiver and put the bow over his shoulders, **" So, how long have you lived in Rivendell?"**

 

Elenion paused, then shook his head, **" I have only been here a few days. I was raised in Mirkwood, just as you were."**

 

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows at that, **" Oh,and what brings you here then?"**

 

A laugh escaped the other then and he looked straight at the elven prince, " **I am hoping to travel with the company that leaved to end the darkness of Middle Earth."**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is prone to slow updates due to ADD, work, and school. Kudos and comments will keep this story going,


End file.
